Episode 315: Good Intentions
Good Intentions is the fifteenth episode of the third season and the forty-third episode overall. Notes * Clients: N/A * Bad Guys: Gilroy, Gabriel Synopsis Fiona goes undercover in a kidnapping ring, while Michael continues to work with Gilroy. Spy Facts If someone calls a meeting in a deserted location, they want control. They can tell if you're alone and if you try anything, it's easy to take you out with a sniper. So if someone wants a chat in the middle of nowhere, it never hurts to bring a sniper of your own. Fighting two against one is never ideal, but there are ways to even the odds. Jam your opponents into a corner, and they won't have the room to use both arms. It's like fighting one person with two angry heads, which makes them easier to engage, and easier to disengage. It's never fun being used as a diversion, but it is an effective way to get the drop on an enemy with superior numbers and firepower. And it's all about making a clean getaway. If you can't do that, it never hurts to be in an armored car. Operate in the field long enough, and you'll find yourself getting tested by very dangerous people. The more immediate and unexpected the test, the more likely they're up to serious trouble and the more likely they'll kill you if you don't pass. Between matching holograms and color-shifting inks, altering a page in a modern passport is virtually impossible. So if all the pages are full and you have to adjust someone's travel in a hurry, it's better just to swap out the page entirely. It's as easy as pulling out the stitching on a cheap T-shirt. You just need the skill to put it back together. There's no saying "I'm sorry" in the field. So if it feel's like a gamble's about to come up short, you put on a smile and try to get your hands on a weapon without anyone noticing. As a covert operative, you learn that not every locked door leads to the secret you're looking for. You may be searching for a hostage, but find something just as important; like what your target is obsessed with, like what your target loves. The hardest thing to do when an operation goes bad, is nothing at all. It's pure torture. But if it's the only way to give a team member a chance at survival, you have no choice but to stand by and watch. Anyone with a little trade craft knows spilling a drink on yourself is a common excuse to leave a table. To convince a pro it's truly an accident, then you have to sell it with more than iced tea. Planting a surveillance device inside an existing item is all about working with what you have. If the battery necessary to power a bug is too big, you can't use it. A tracker with a ping system, on the other hand, can send your location in bursts and doesn't suck a lot of power; making a terrific accessory for any lady on the go. Like con men, spies know that in the work-place, a clipboard is as good as a skeleton key. Restaurant kitchens have grease fires all the time. A little oil on a burner, and you can clear out a restaurant without raising too much suspicion or causing too much damage. Still, it's best not to stick around too long after you've set a kitchen on fire. The most careful bad guys don't just watch for tails and wipe off fingerprints. If you want to be extra sure you can't be traced, you rig all the evidence against you to go up in flames if anyone starts looking somewhere they shouldn't. There's a risk in being too obsessed with counter-surveillance. Spend your life paranoid, always looking for threats, and it makes it easy for someone to find them for you. Pros call it "seeing ghosts". Like new parents, spies take preventative measures to ensure a safe environment. Only instead of baby-proofing cabinets and electrical sockets, they use more extreme methods. When you're creating an explosion to keep people back, you can't go halfway. It's never ideal, but for their own protection, you have to make sure they know you mean business. Then, the only trick is to set it off without blowing everyone to kingdom come. Full Recap Michael waited at a boat yard with Sam perched at a sniper's position. Sam is skeptical of Gilroy, but Michael assured him it will be okay. Gilroy drove to pick Michael up to their next location. The location turned out to be a Knights of Resistance compound. They are a right-wing, white supremacist group. The Knights of Resistance's contact point is Duke. Gilroy sent Michael into the house to purchase a .50 caliber machine gun. The guards searched him and take him into a small room. Duke attempted to ambush him, but Michael overpowered the men. While Michael ran back to the car, Gilroy succeeded in poaching the machine gun he requested. The Knights fired machine guns on the men, but the car is armored, allowing them to escape safely. Back at the harbor, Gilroy dropped Michael off while informing him of the job to retrieve the package from the flight plan. At The Loft, Sam was washing dishes to pass the time. Michael requested Sam to get in touch with his FBI contacts. Fiona busts in about a job given by Coleman, a Harmless Weasel. Fiona and Sam meet Coleman at Carlito's. Coleman will not divulge details until Fiona agreed to the job. Fiona demanded $20,000 (half up front). Michael met with Agents Lane and Harris about Gilroy. He warned them about Gilroy and his possession of the .50 caliber machine gun, but the agents refused to help due to a lack of evidence. At Madeline's house, Sam was concerned with Fiona accepting a job in the dark. At Coleman's boss's house, Fiona accepted $10,000 to kidnap someone for Gabriel (guest star Carlos Bernard). Gabriel tested Fiona in the mansion, but she held herself well up to the passport situation. She gave up her keys to allow Gabriel's men to search her home. Sam called Michael to forge Fiona's passport to read that she visited Madrid, Spain in 2006 or she dies. Michael worked quickly to forge the visa and hid in her shower just before the goons arrive. They call Gabriel to confirm her story. She gained Gabriel's trust and toasted with him to a new partnership. Michael is furious that Fiona accepted a job blindly. He got angry at Fiona for not informing the police, but Fiona would not hear of it, since Gabriel is head of a kidnapping ring. Fiona arrived at Gabriel's house to be tested again. This time, Gabriel gave her one minute to take a gun apart and assemble it again. Meanwhile, a guard tried to stop her, but she subdued him with enough time to reassemble the gun. Gabriel informed Fiona that Coleman was executed for compromising the operation to come. He also pulled Fiona's Interpol dossier, detailing she was a former member of the IRA. She had a sister named Claire, who was shot and choked to death on her own blood. Sam posed as a homeowners' association member to distract Gabriel long enough to get into the padlocked room. Fiona broke in successfully and learned information including a company named Apex. She also found family photos in her desk. Fiona walked out of the house with Gabriel and two buttons down, signaling to Michael and sam she was in trouble. Gabriel figured out quickly that she broke into his office. Gabriel accelerated quickly to let Fiona know she blew his trust. To prove Gabriel and Fiona were on the same page, he confessed to her about his past history in Argentina. When Europeans arrived to build computer chip factories, they passed their diseases onto their people. The adults were able to adapt to their illnesses, but their children could not. Ava, Gabriel's daughter, died of chemical complications, explaining the Apex company documents posted to Gabriel's wall. He eventually pulled over. While Gabriel escorted Fiona underneath a bridge and held her at gunpoint, Michael pulled out his gun to try to save Fiona. Sam advised him to stand down, reminding him that they cannot protect each other all the time when they split on their own during jobs. Fiona related to Gabriel by recounting her past with her sister Claire the day she died. Gabriel eventually lowered his gun. Gabriel and Fiona ate a restaurant. He talked about Ava and his experience training with Chilean rebels. His job is to kidnap an executive from Apex Industries, the company responsible for allowing Ava to die of chemical poisoning. Fiona knocks over a waitress carrying tea and excuses herself to the bathroom. She called Michael about how she was constantly being watched by Gabriel's men. Sam excused Michael to meet with Gilroy. At Madeline's house, Sam was working on making a bug. Madeline offered her a lipstick to give to Fiona so she can ping her real time location. He came back to Gabriel's house to leave the bug behind. Gilroy met Michael at a clearing. Michael continually pressed Gilroy for information about the job, but Gilroy stonewalled him. He threatened to walk away, but Gilroy relented for a while about a man who was obsessed with him. Gilroy did not reveal who it was and Michael threatened to walk off the job. Gilroy fired a warning shot from the .50 caliber gun and threatened his family and friends if he did not commit to the job. Fiona found the lipstick on the lawn and headed off with Gabriel to the hotel they had lunch at earlier. Michael barged into the restaurant as a food inspector. He is angry and ordered the chefs to check their food. Michael set a grease fire to the kitchen, alerting Apex to escort the executive out. Gabriel raced out to cancel the kidnapping operation. He went to the site where the hostage was located to end his life. Fiona used Gabriel's history of paranoia to distract him while she freed the hostage. Michael and Sam made it on site. Gabriel returned to the hostage cage, only to be ambushed by Fiona. Angry over being locked up, failing the children he swore to protect back home in Argentina, he sets chemical fires to the factory in an attempt to kill himself. Sam rushed to get the hostage out while Michael rushed to get Fiona out and Fiona rushed to get Gabriel out of the cage. They escape just before the building exploded. The police arrested Gabriel, who is looking at hard time. Executive Alan King talked to Fiona to let her know he will investigate Apex's activities in Argentina for its children's sake. As Madeline arrived at Fiona's apartment with chicken soup, Sam left to drive to the airstrip where the plane was to land while Michael went out to the clearing. During Gilroy's job, Michael wired C4 to the underside of a bridge. Moments later, Sam called Michael to let him know a fuel truck ran into a Cessna to divert the target plane away from that airstrip to another undisclosed location. The prisoner was unmasked to Gilroy's eyes only. A frustrated Michael called Gilroy trying to figure out what was going on. Gilroy told him to behave and do his job. As the police converged on Michael's position, he ran and detonated the bridge to cut off the police chase on foot. Michael met Gilroy in his car moments later. Gilroy is shot and coughing blood, indicating he is about to die soon. Before dying, Gilroy confessed that the man looking for Michael is a man named Simon. He also warned Michael he is strapped to a bomb and warned him to run away. Michael barely escaped the blast moments before the bomb detonated, taking Gilroy with it. Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring * Chris Vance as Mason Gilroy * Marc Macaulay as Harris * Brandon Morris as Lane 'Guest' * Carlos Bernard as Gabriel * Jonathan LaPaglia as Colemanhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm3312212/ * Vic Stagliano as Duke Trivia Continuity Errors *Sam tells Michael that a fuel truck hit a Cessna at the airport, but the plane that they show burning (assuming it is the one Sam is talking about) is actually manufactured by Beechcraft, not Cessna. 315 Category:Season 3